


Eines Abends

by pray4kittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DLDR, M/M, OS, Slash, wolftstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray4kittens/pseuds/pray4kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verliebt?“ Sirius konnte den Atem des Anderen auf den Lippen fühlen. „Ja“, sagte er. „Ich glaube ich bin ernsthaft verknallt.“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.</p>
<p>Sirius und Remus unterhalten sich und es kommt mehr dabei heraus als beide erwarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eines Abends

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> So das ist mal wieder ein sehr kurzer OneShot, der wie folgt entstanden ist:  
> Ich habe diese FF mit einem 'random stranger' auf omegle.com geschrieben, dh. die Geshcichte gehört nur halb mir. Die "originale Story" ist in Englisch; das hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung.  
> Es ist halt ein super-typischer Wolfstar OneShot. Aber trotzdem: Viel Spaß!

### Eines Abends

  
  
Remus und Sirius saßen gemütlich neben dem Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren beinahe die einzigen, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Stundenlang hatten sich die beiden über dies und jenes unterhalten, doch nun starrten beide in die Flammen. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fragte Remus: „Hast du jemals ehhm- also hast du jemals mit.. einem Jungen... rum experimentiert?“  
Sirius blickte ihn geschockt an. 'Wie kam er denn jetzt darauf?'  
„Was genau- was genau meinst du damit, Moony?“  
„Du weißt schon...“, murmelte Remus und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er sah weiter in die Flammen.  
„Naja hast- hast du jemals einen Jungen geküsst?“, fragte er dann.  
Sirius wurde rot und versuchte Remus nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Nein... so was hab ich noch nicht ausprobiert... Warum fragst du?“  
Remus blinzelte zu Sirius herüber und wurde noch roter.  
„Ehhm. Es kam.. mir nur so in den Sinn.“  
Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und grinste als er Remus rotes Gesicht sah.  
„Hast du jemals 'so was' ...gemacht?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund.  
Remus biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.  
„Ja. Ja, hab ich...“  
„Du hast?! Und du hast mir nie davon erzählt?! Mit wem?“, fragte Sirius, sichtbar erschrocken. „und.. wie war es überhaupt? Und- und Remus... bist du -du weißt schon – magst du Jungs mehr als Mädchen?“  
Remus musste fast lachen, so perplex blickte der andere ihn an.  
„Es war Christopher.“, sagte er dann. „Du weißt schon, der dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw, der mit uns Verwandlung hat. Wir haben öfters... naja. Es war wirklich gut.“  
Seine Wangen röteten sich erneut und er blickte wieder zu Boden.  
„Bei der letzten Frage bin ich mir nicht sicher... aber ich glaube, ich mag lieber Jungs.“  
Sirius sah Remus an.  
„Du bist-? Moony, du weißt, ich bin immer noch dein bester Freund. Daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern. Lily hat das schon länger vermutet, aber James und ich wollten es einfach nicht glauben...“  
Sirius stand auf und setzte sich direkt neben Remus. „Ihr hab euch darüber unterhalten?!“, fragte dieser mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sirius grinste, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck auf einmal sehr ernst.  
„Liebst du Christopher?“, fragte er.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.„Nein. Wir haben bloß.. etwas rumgemacht.“  
„Gibt es jemanden den du liebst?“, flüsterte Sirius leise und rückte noch ein Stück näher zu Remus.  
Remus Atem stockte.  
„Vielleicht“, antwortete er ebenso leise.  
„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verliebt?“  
Sirius konnte den Atem des Anderen auf den Lippen fühlen.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Ich glaube ich bin ernsthaft verknallt.“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Remus.  
„Du weißt was ich meine.“, sagt Sirius fast schon trotzig.  
Er blickte nach unten und dann in Remus große, dunkle, braune Augen.  
„Das hoffe ich“, murmelte Remus und lehnte sich lächelnd noch etwas zu Sirius hin.  
Sirius Herz brachte das fast zum bersten. Moony war so nah. Er lehnte sich vorwärts um die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und drückte endlich seine Lippen auf die von Remus.  
Remus lächelte und schloss die Augen. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und sie vertieften den Kuss und pressten ihre Lippen fester zusammen. Seine Zunge schlüpfte zwischen Remus Lippen in seinen Mund. Remus ließ eine Hand zu Sirius Hüfte wandern und vergrub die andere in den schwarzen Haaren des jungen Blacks. Sirius öffnete die Augen und versank in dem tiefen Braun von Remus Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Moony.“, sagte er sanft.  
„Ich dich auch, Padfoot.“, antwortete Remus.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das jemals passieren würde.“, sagt Sirius und kicherte.  
„Ich auch nicht, aber ich habe so oft davon geträumt...“, sagte Remus leise.  
Sirius lächelte ihn an und drückte den jungen Werwolf an sich.  
„Ich habe auch schon sehr lange darauf gewartet.“, sagte er ruhig.  
Sie küssten sich noch einige Zeit auf dem Sofa im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bis sie an einander gekuschelt einschliefen.  
  


### Ende


End file.
